headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Goron
Goron is a male cartoon villain that features in the Spider-Man cartoon. Biography Goron was seemingly a male human being though his origins were largely unknown except that he had developed the ability to shoot energy beams through his eyes. He grew to adulthood where for reasons unexplained he came into conflict with Doctor Doom who was the ruler of Latveria. The two had numerous skirmishes with neither side being able to best the other and on at least one occasion Goron claimed that he allowed Doom to escape. Eventually, the two came to another battle within a cavern inside of a mountain where once again neither side was able to beat the other. Whilst verbally sparring, Doctor Doom began throwing orb shaped explosives at Goron. Initially, Goron managed to evade the devices but retaliated by using an energy beam generated from his eyes against one of the bombs whilst within Doom's hand. After striking the orb, the explosive disappeared from Doom's hands with the act impressing him and he requested from Goron to rematerialize the bomb which he did at a high ridge in the cavern. Goron was prepared to resume hostilities when Doctor Doom called a halt to the hostilities after he saw a new opportunity in the use of Goron's power. Though Goron was skeptical, Doom promised to give his old foe half the world in exchange for his assistance and involved taking the entire world hostage. The next step involved an invitation to world nations to send their ambassadors to Latveria itself where Doctor Doom intended to showcase his country's great achievements. During the visit, he introduced Goron to the delegates and provided a banquet that consisted of giant fruits as well as vegetables. The United States delegate was skeptical on Doom's offer but Goron used his powers to mentally assuage their fears where they all asked for this food to be provided to their respective nations. After being struck by his own eye beams. Afterwards, Goron traveled to the United States where he participated in live television events where he used his powers to grow fruits to large scale. This attracted numerous questions from reporters along with the suspicion of Spider-Man who Goron attacked. However, Spider-Man managed to escape from the villains power though he managed to corner the hero in a room where he destroyed the floor thus causing his foe to fall to the floor. Once there, Goron used his eye beams to cause the mushrooms to grow where he planned for them to eventually kill the superhero. Unknown to him, Spider-Man would manage to escape after using a fire extinguisher to freeze the plants thus allowing him to easily shatter them. By this point, Goron engaged in the next stage of the plan where he asked to use the space agency's satellite network. However, the supervillain ultimately trapped a group of scientists within an office whilst he engaged in his plan. This being the joint initiative by Goron and Doctor Doom who both desired control over the United States nuclear weapons which they intended to blackmail the world. As a result, Goron brainwashed one of the technicians whereupon he removed the satellite guidance system and used a solar mirror to use his teleportation power to send the control to Latervia. Once there, Doctor Doom reprogrammed the nuclear launch codes with the password "DOOM" being the only means of overriding them. By this point, Spider-Man arrived where initially he was defeated by Goron who forced the hero to enter into an astronaut simulator and be trapped within it. But after escaping, Spider-Man battled with Goron in the satellite room where the supervillain shot an eye beam only for the superhero to get it to be reflected through the solar mirror back at its source. Being struck by his own eye beam, Goron changed into a weakened elderly man who Spider-Man described as being his "true self". Overview Personality and attributes Former enemies now allies. He once claimed that in a prior fight with Doctor Doom that he allowed the Latverian ruler to escape. Powers and abilities His eyes proved to be the source of his powers as he was able to generate energy beams that produced a variety of effects from them. These included a seemingly telepathic beam that was able to ease the suspicions of foes or cause enemies to serve him willingly. Alternatively, he seemed to had a telekinetic power as he compelled Spider-Man against his will to enter into a test vehicle whilst at the sametime manipulating the computer controls without touching them. A more destructive ability was the power to shoot energy blasts designed to damage his foes and was easily able to create large holes in the floor or burnt out cracks in the walls. More exotic uses of his powers was the capacity to teleport items struck by his eye beams which he was able to rematerialize at another site. Goron also had the ability to cause plants and fruits to grow when struck by the eye beams though these spoilt after a few days. His power was capable of being used on a more global level so long as there were means to redirect the eye beams such as through solar mirrors that were able to direct the beams into orbit which in turn redirected them elsewhere to the surface of Earth. Though a great source of power, Goron was equably vulnerable to his own abilities should they be redirected at him. Appearances * Spider-Man: "The A-B-Cs of Doom" (1981) Category:Antagonists Category:Character stubs Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Males Category:Spider-Man/Characters Category:Spider-Man/Villains Category:Humans